1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Typical liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink-jet printer that ejects photo-curing (e.g., UV-curing) liquid from a liquid ejecting head to a medium that moves relative to the liquid ejecting head and irradiates the medium with light (e.g., ultraviolet light) from a first light source and a second light source so that the liquid on the medium is cured (see, for example, JP-A-2009-160920).